The present invention is directed to a panel air filter with a gasket of non-woven felt. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a panel air filter for filtering combustion air of an internal combustion engine, wherein the panel air filter has a gasket of non-woven felt and interfaces with a plastic housing without bonding thereto.
When mounting panel air filter elements in NYLON(copyright) filter housings in high temperature application peripheral polyurethane gaskets tend to bond to the NYLON(copyright) housings making it very difficult to dislodge used filter elements for replacement by fresh filter elements. On occasion, it is necessary to tear a polyurethane gasket in order to remove the filter element. If a portion of the gasket has adhered to components of the NYLON(copyright) housing, then it is also necessary to cut or scrape polyurethane from the housing so that the fresh filter fits correctly. The problem is especially acute with respect to filter housings in which filter elements are mounted in trays which are slid into the intake air housings. If the air filter elements become bonded to the housings, it may be necessary to destroy the housings in order to extract used air filters therefrom since bonding prevents sliding the trays out to remove used filters.
There is a need for an arrangement that provides filter elements which have gaskets that do not bond with NYLON(copyright) housings. It is of course preferable not to substantially change the configuration of existing filter housings when solving this difficulty.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, the present invention is directed to an air filter element for mounting in an air filter housing to deliver clean combustion air to an internal combustion engine wherein the air filter housing is made of plastic material. The air filter element is comprised of a panel of pleated filter media having a first face and a second face, the second face having a filtering area for receiving dirty air. The second face has a clean air exit portion and a peripheral support area. A peripheral seal made of a felt material, not directly bondable with the plastic material of the housing, is disposed on the peripheral support area of the second face of the pleated filter media.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, the felt material is made of polyester fiber and the air filter housing is made of thermoplastic polyamide (NYLON(copyright)).
In still a further aspect of the invention, the felt material is about xc2xdinch thick and is adhered to the peripheral support area of the first base by hot melt, polyamide adhesive.
In each aspect of the invention, the preferred pleated filter media is a paper filter media which has spacers formed therein by embossments in the media.